My Danny Phantom Poems
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: Just a few poems I wrote. There will be more when I get around to posting them.
1. A Farewell to Danny

**Hi! Um, these poems suck but here they are. Not my bet work but I like poems and other people have said they like them so, tell me what you think!**

Danny Phantom Poems

A Farewell to Danny

Goodbye Danny Phantom, it's been fun

I'll miss Ember's singing, the Box Ghost's box puns

All Jazz's lectures and all Walker's rules

Lancer and Tetslaf who ruined the school

Nathan and Mikey, Paulina and Star

Hotepra and Bullet wherever they are

Quan and Dash and Valerie Grey

Skulker and Technus and Desiree

Box Lunch and Dora and Prince Aragon

The vultures and Gregor who are all long gone

Ghost Writer, Freak Show and Lydia

Youngblood, Poindexter, and Spectra

Johnny 13 and his shadow and Kitty

The ectopuses who fly through the city

The ghost dog and Clockwork and Harriet Chin

The Ghost King, Dark Danny(neither could win)

Skulktech and Fright Knight and Bertrand too

And Maddie and Jack the clueless two

And Sam and Tucker we'll all miss

(Will Sam and Danny ever kiss?)

I'll miss all the halfas like Danni and Vlad

There's no way we've had all the fun to be had

So don't give up and don't ever forget

Keep on fighting and I bet

We'll bring back our ghost boy, some way some how

He'll be better than ever, but for now

Keep watching and hoping and don't let him die

Don't give up and don't say goodbye

He needs us and we're here for him

If we work together we can win!


	2. Amity Park

**Ok, this one is terrible and not done yet but I'm working on it! Tell me what you think!**

Amity Park

If you go to Amity Park(lucky)

You shouldn't wander after dark

But if you see the sites by day

Do not waste your time away

If you go somewhere to eat

Nasty Burger is a treat

They've got lots of different foods

And most of it is pretty good

If you'd like to have some fun

Their movie plex is number one

They've got lots of things to do

like mini golf and bowling too

If you wanna give Amity's schools a try

Why not go to Casper High?

Gloomy teachers, the occasional ghost

It's the school we love the most

A water park and a fair

A circus or two here and there

And the greatest of all of Amity's quirks

The one and only Fenton Works!

If you've never seen a ghost, don't leave yet

Just stay awhile and I'll bet

I take that back, I guarantee

A ghost is exactly what you'll see

**See? Told you it stunk. Well, reply anyway please? Please?**


	3. A Few Different Poems

**Wow, I got a reply already. That was fast! Ok, a few more terrible poems. These ones were not as liked as the others and I don't really like them either, but here they are. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Danny Haiku

The second halfa

(he's a phantom)

His parents are ghost hunters

(he's a phantom)

He is a phantom

I did it like the one in Beauty Marked Sam did. Like it?

------------------------------------------------------------------

A Danny Limerick

A boy got a thought in his head

And came out of a portal half dead

It's not always fun

But when heroings done

He comes home and heads straight for his bed

--------------------------------------------------------

A Sam and Danny Poem

Sam and Danny are the best of friends

They've known each other since who knows when

They tell everyone they're just friends, yeah, sure

But everyone knows there's something more

Tuck knows, and Jack knows, and the ghosts know too

All the school knows and so do you

They so like each other, it's so plain to see

They should get together, it would be so sweet!

But they just keep silent, shut up like a clam

She should tell Danny, and he should tell Sam

How cute would it be if they were together?

It should be Danny and Sam forever

Everyone says that's their future so

I think they should just let it go

Plus look at it this way, Vlad didn't tell Maddie how he felt and look what happened to him.(that wasn't part of the poem)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not the best, but it rhymes! That's all I've got for now, so replies maybe?**


	4. The Fright Before Christmas 2

Since it's near Christmas, I figured I might as well to this. It's a poem! Even if I didn't write it.

Disclaimer: I did not write this poem, Ghostwriter did. Ghostwriter is awesome! So I cannot take credit for his work.

Just so you know, Ghostwriter will be in _italics, _Danny will be normal, and everyone else will be underlined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the day before Christmas, in Amity Park,_

_Almost all there were cheery, yet one soul was dark_

"Hey that voice, it's that ghost, whose book I destroyed.

Wait, I'm trapped in his poem? Now I'm really annoyed."

_Danny Fenton hates Christmas, he hates it a lot._

_Which is why I've inserted the boy in this plot._

_He'll go through this tale till the story is ended,_

"But you can't make me rhyme." "Hope your new year is splendid!"

_You would be quite surprised at what I can and can't do,_

_But I'll leave you your freedom so I can teach you._

_When you lash out at others, there's enmity earned,_

_You're stuck in this poem till your lesson is learned._

"Who you talking to Danny?"_ said Tucker, confused._

"Some annoying ghost writer. We're all being used!"

"I blew up his story," _No hint of remorse._

"Now he's writing a new one, we're trapped in by force!"

_But Tucker and Sam merely shrugged in confusion,_

_Completely convinced of my ghostly illusion._

"Has he always been moody and glum in December?"

"A big whiny Scrooge, long as I can remember.

"His very first Christmas, when he was a baby,

A bad first impression, no if, but or maybe.

"His parents debated on Santa's existence,

Forgetting their son might have need of assistance.

"Caught up in their rift of that jolly old fellow,

They didn't see Danny's white Christmas turn yellow.

"And the one four years later, was clearly no winner,

Still arguing Santa, they spoiled Christmas dinner.

"By spoiled I should say brought the turkey to life,

Swearing blood and revenge with a fork and a knife.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again:

A sled cannot travel the globe at mach 10!"

_But Jack Fenton bellowed, _"You're wrong, wrong you hear!"

_And never once thought he'd be spooking the deer._

_And just because this would annoy him the most,_

_I decided to make every reindeer a ghost._

_On Spooky, on Specter, on Deathhoof, on Thrasher!_

_On Maimer, and Vicious, Bloodantlers, and Slasher!_

"I'm going ghost!" _came his signature cry._

_And into the fray Danny Phantom did fly._

_Confronting the reindeer with powers quite ghostly,_

_Protecting the last minute shoppers. Well, mostly._

_And the reindeer escaped, having torn up the mall,_

_Leaving Danny, yes Danny, the blame for it all._

_But Danny's grim yuletide was only beginning,_

_And later that night, as his patience was thinning,_

"See? A fat man can fit down the chimney, here's proof!"

"That still won't explain how he gets on the roof!"

_And young Fenton sat there, just steaming and fuming,_

_His blood pressure rising, his anger consuming._

"I won't keep this up." _Danny said to the writer._

"There's no poem if I'm silent." "Can't you make dad not fight her?"

_You think this is over? It's barely begun!_

_This all doesn't end till the lesson is done._

"And you think that I'll learn it? You think you're that tough?"

"He exists!" "No he doesn't!" _Then Dan screamed, _"Enough!"

"I'm sick of your fighting. Can you please let this die?

You've ruined each Christmas, each Christmas and I

"Can't take anymore of this war, am I clear?

Fourteen years is enough. I am so out of here."

"Huh, what got into him?" "He takes after his mother."

"Can't blame you for loosing your cool little brother.

"Go ahead, clear your head, and I think you'll be fine.

But taking our presents is crossing the line!"

"Now you're ripping off gifts? What's that supposed to do?"

_A: Make a huge scene, and B: blame it on you!_

"You've ruined our night!" "Drink some anti-ghost tonic!"

"Wait, I ruined their night? How's that for ironic?"

_So Danny did soar through the crisp evening-_ "Look!

What's a guy goy to do to get out of this book?"

_And then Danny thought, _"Wait, my problem is clear.

This poem's about Christmas, which is here, here and here.

"This curse will stay on me from my town to Rome,

But he can't Christmas me, in a non-Christmas home."

"Sam!" _Danny said. _"Oh, for crying out loud."

"I know, can't you see we're all under a cloud?"

"Every present we had, in the chimney, up through it!

That might work for you, but that's not how we do it."

_And Sam saw sad faces on mom, dad, and granny._

_So I typed on my keyboard that the blame was on Danny._

"You. You did this?" "Are you out of your mind?"

"You're the holiday Scrooge! Do you think that I'm blind?"

_And Danny and Sam found themselves in a spat,_

_But before Dan could calm her, I soon realized that_

_A new threat was needed, to cut through the noise,_

_And what better way than attack of the toys?_

_From all over town, the toys started to merge,_

_I'm really quite wicked when I get the urge._

_On this night before Christmas, a brand new attacker,_

_And now, face the wrath of my monster nutcracker!_

"Aw, nuts!" _Danny cried as he started to run,_

_Must we end every scene with a terrible pun?_

"You think this can stop me, this bear or this train?

I'll just fire away till no pieces remain.

"Nothing to add?" _Danny asked. Then the answer_

_Showed up in the form of Sam, Tucker, and Lancer._

_And Jazz, standing silent, her eyes filed with tears,_

_Mourning the bear she had loved all these years._

_And Tucker and Sam felt that crushing blow too._

"Danny don't." "What's your deal?" "I don't even know you!"

_I seemed the whole town had come out to proclaim,_

_That Christmas was ruined, the ghost boy to blame._

_Save for one little boy, in his little red hat._

_He thought Danny was cool. So we'll have to fix that._

"The siren is wailing, the ghost trees attacking.

Lock up your homes, I suggest you start packing."

"Christmas is ruined. And you're not the cause."

"I sure hope the ghost shield won't stop Santa Claus." 

"It's tree watch day one, hope there isn't day two.

Let's go to Lance Thunder, our weather man who..."

"Can't believe I quit acting to work in this place.

There's chaos here Bill. Not the face! Not the face!"

"Anybody seen Danny?" "Like I even care."

"What's wrong with you Jasmine? Your brother's out there!

"Hold down the fort Jack. I'll go after our tot.

Those trees will not stop me!" "Oh man that is hot!"

_While his mother moved forth, Danny faced my attack._

"Danny! Danny! Where are ?"_But he couldn't shout back._

_Every tactic he tried would be destined to fail._

"If you hear me just scream." "Yeah! With my ghostly wail!"

"Danny! Thank heavens! You had us all worried.

When your dad saw the news we stopped squabbling and hurried.

"It's Christmas eve son, home is where you should be.

Let's get back to the house and I'll make you some tea."

_The ghost shield deployed, Danny turned to this thought,_

_To take on the spirit, he knew who had wrought_

_This holiday mischief, and left him the blame._

_Come now dear boy, here's where you call me lame._

"Give it up, you can't hide! I know just where to find you."

_But I'm still in control. Allow them to remind you._

"Them?" _Danny asked, then he shuddered and trembled._

_The door brought him where all his foes were assembled._

"We've been waiting for you." _Skulker said with a grin. _

"Now our holiday party can finally begin!"

"Eat, drink, and be merry!" "Have some warm Christmas goose!"

"For surely you know of our annual truce?"

_The truce? It's still holding? I thought they'd suspend it,_

_To beat on their foe. _"Oh this truce, we defend it!"

"We don't fight on Christmas." "One day of tranquility."

"Come sundown tomorrow," "We resume our hostility!"

"Every ghost holds this truce?" "It's a fact." "It's a rule."

"Well the ghost writer broke it." "That is really uncool." 

"I'm trapped in this story. The guy's off his nut!"

"He ought to know better!" "Let's go kick his butt!"

_Uh-oh. The ghosts changed their-crud! I have go to type faster!_

"It's over you hack." _I don't think so young master._

_The truce they enjoyed, it was fun while it lasted,_

_Then Youngblood got pummeled, then Ember got blasted._

_They battled each other with all weapons handy,_

_A framed eight by ten of my half brother Randy?_

_A clock and a candlestick, those I won't miss_

_I wonder what else? _"I know, how about this?"

_Young Danny thought quickly and picked up an orange,_

_He threw it at Walker who-Oh crud, nothing rhymes with orange!_

"Roses are red, violets are blue,

Once these fry, I'm guessing this lame poem is…through?

"Nooo!" _Danny screamed. _"I'm still talking in rhyme!"

_I would have forewarned you if given the time._

_There are tow ways to finish this poem, just two. _

_I tap out the end, but I can't thanks to you!_

_So now you'll guide this story of the ghost who hates Christmas._

_Think you can do it all mopey and listless? _

_You think this ends here, you're about to get burned!_

_The story's not done till the lesson is learned._

"With the keyboard all busted, the curse takes its toll.

The story continues, but I've no control."

"Dude, like, it's Christmas so why are you here?"

"Outside with no friends or family near?"

"It's my fault, all my fault what happened tonight.

I spoke out in anger and acted in spite.

"I started this all when I picked that first fight,

But I'd give all I have to set everything right."

"The gifts, they're not damaged?" "They're flying through the air."

"Back where they came from? But who would-" "Beware!"

"The Box Ghost shall conquer this holiday doom!"

"We just couldn't leave you to suffer in gloom."

"Tomorrow you'll see what this baby can do.

But all ghosts share the truce, even half-ghosts, like you."

"I just saw it happen, but still can't believe

Your enemies helped you repair Christmas eve!"

"It's all back to normal but your house my dear."

"Yoiur ghost shield prevents us." "I'll take it from here."

"Ghost!" "No, it's Santa!" "They're both sort of right."

"I know I've been kind of a jerk this whole night."

"So I snuck out and found this. It's all of your favorites."

"And here mom, for you." "Mm, mm, mm, mm, avorites." (a/n: What?)

"And Jazz," "Hey! It's Bearbert! He's safe and he's sound!

"Gee thanks little brother. I knew you'd come round."

"Aw, Danny, you're smiling. That matters the most.

We're all here together, not fighting some-" "Ghost!"

"Jack no! Put the gun down! That's Santa you're shooting!"

"Are you mad! That's the ghost who all night has been looting

"Our Christmas from us!" "Then it wasn't the ghost boy? 

Let's tear him apart!" "Now you're talking! You're toast boy!"

"And that's when I thought, maybe this is the moral:

In the same way my folks love their old Christmas quarrel.

"Everyone celebrates in the way of their choosing.

I was so busy whining I started abusing

"The one's I love most and I ruined their cheer.

Ill try to be better, come Christmas next year."

The End

Sam: Uh, nice sentiment, but what are you, a greeting card?

Tuck: Yeah, why are you talking in rhyme?

Jazz: Such a dork.

Danny: We're not talking in rhyme. We're not talking in rhyme!

Walker: Orange?

Ghostwriter: Ahh! Get that thing away from me!


End file.
